


Wake up

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Morning After, also coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is the early bird in this relationship.<br/>Except when he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fionafu0402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionafu0402/gifts).



> Inspired by Fiona's artwork .

Inspired by this beautiful artwork

 

<http://fionafusuits.tumblr.com/post/121941040087/okay-if-things-are-going-to-be-sour-ill-make-it>

 

 

Harvey loves it when Mike gets like this for breakfast, just before they have to get ready for work.

Waking up in a lazy fog, aware of something that turns out to be Mike fingers on his hips, working in slow circles, nestled in the pocket of his hoodie.

  
Soft kisses to the nape of his neck, his name whispered in his hair.

"Wake up, wake up baby"

Harvey likes to pretend he's still asleep. He's usually the early bird and on mornings when Mike does this, Harvey wants to enjoy every drop of it.

Mike's fingertips slide down Harvey's lower back, so light it tickles, and Harvey tries not to shiver.

"I love you" Mike whispers

Mike's hands roam onto Harvey's ass, cupping it gently. Harvey bites his lip to contain the moan and he feels Mike's lips curving into his back.

"Harvey, you have to go shower"

Harvey remains perfectly still, trying to keep up the pretense.

It’s so fucking hot like this, Mike taking control, fully dressed, predatory hands sliding up his thigh, long fingers curling over his hipbone.

« I made some coffee » Harvey finally says, his voice hoarse, remembering the night before and slightly blushing « do you want some? »

« Yeah » Mike mumbles, « I'd love that »

« I can still feel you » Harvey murmurs « from last night »

«  Me too » Mike says, letting out a sigh and wrapping his arms around Harvey's waist again.

« I was awake the whole time, you know » Harvey mutters, still not moving an inch.

« Of course I know, you idiot » Mike chuckles into Harvey's neck, kissing him again before reaching blindly for a cup of coffee.

On mornings like this, Harvey thinks he is the luckiest guy in the world.

 

 

 


End file.
